villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Milton
Edward "Ed" Milton is the central antagonist (formerly the tritagonist) of the 2019 series Road to Heaven. He is initially a friendly member of John Al's crew and a friend and father-like-figure of the series' protagonist Tom McCoinner. However, as the series develops, he develops a scheme to betray his friends and make the US citizens in general feel like he has felt when The Agency took his wife. He also intends to turn Tom against the crew. History He at first tries to prove himself to John Al after not being loyal enough to his crew by helping him around and spying on The Agency, notably their lead agent Jeff Byron. On his journey he reveals to Martin Slugworth that he had a wife called Nancy Milton and that she was once upon a time pushed off a mountain by one of The Agency's secret agents. He later sat and talked with his best friend and son like figure Tom McCoinner. He told him that his wife used to tell him that the most important thing for a man is to do the right thing. He also adds that he thinks that Tom is a very good person and friends. Tom regards him and tells him that he's a good person and friend too. Edward thanks Tom as they continue to chat until the late night comes. Later, he is seen starting with Gizelle since he is now single. However, she did not notice him so much, so Ed Milton next went to say good morning to John Al. John ordered him to gather information about The Agency and find out who supplies them with weapons, food, water and oil. He spies after Byron and finds out that The Agency are supplied by no other tyrant than Mr. Buston himself. He tells Tom about this information and the two along with John Al take involvement in the act of murdering Buston and robbing his oil factory. However, unlike the other two gangsters, Milton had a secret backup plan which is to take revenge on The Agency and make all the US citizens feel like he had felt when Nancy was taken away from him. After John Al shot Mr. Buston, Milton secretly stole his dynamite which was meant to destroy the village as he placed all the dynamite inside Gizelle's manor, before obliterating the house and killing her mother. Later, Tom McCoinner realized that he is a traitor who is going to far with his plans to kill other people and ruin their lives. Tom confronted Edward Milton, and told him not to throw away their friendship. Milton attempts to convince Tom to join him by killing his other friends and allies. However, both Edward and Tom heard Gizelle screaming from far away. Edward later kidnapped Jennie Williams (Tom's new wife) with attempt to kill her so that Tom would feel like he's lost everything. As Tom goes to save Gizelle, he blames Byron for lighting the house on fire. Byron however denies his involvement, but does add that he encourages the struggle as Edward's revenge will only make him more powerful against the citizens. Jeff Byron was killed by Gizelle, and Tom then rushed to save Jennie from Edward. Edward threatened to kill Jennie infront of Tom and John Al (who had just entered the scene). He aimed his gun at Jennie and added that sometimes you need to sacrifice good friends for the honor of a family. John however shot Milton after Tom begged him to leave her alone and redeem himself. He did however feel remorse in his last breathe, as he remarked that he still wanted to be friends with Tom McCoinner, but that he couldn't do so. As an act of honor and true friendship, Tom ordered him to be burried on the mountains, as Tom requested to be burried right next to his deceased friend when he dies of TB. Personality Initially appearing as a good guy who cares about others more than himself and has a little greed or bad traits, he is later shown to be motivated by his tragic past and he becomes very obsessive with killing other people and ruining their lives, just like his life was already ruined. He does however consider Tom McCoinner as his true best friend, and he also taught him to make the right decisions, up until the moment where he had to choose between his friend or his family. He loved his wife more than anything else, and his revenge business was in order to carrie his wife's legacy around the states. However, despite his villainy, he was shown to be remorseful about his actions and his facade of a kind and gentle personailty turned into a tragic failure as he stated in his final moments that he still wanted to be friends with Tom but he couldn't. Links to the fan series https://www.dropbox.com/s/30w2ws4bqsgx0ns/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%203.mp4?dl=0 (3rd episode) https://www.dropbox.com/s/4x1qr1qcim5f58k/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%204.mp4?dl=0 (episode 4) https://www.dropbox.com/s/5tymno0pklbhtls/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%205.mp4?dl=0 (episode 5) https://www.dropbox.com/s/cuzbbkpuq52eskd/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%206.mp4?dl=0 (episode 6) https://www.dropbox.com/s/rzbzjz8cps256d8/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%207%20%28finale%29.mp4?dl=0 (episode 7 finale) Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Nihilists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Masterminds Category:Anti-Villain Category:Social Darwinists Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Extortionists Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Posthumous Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Embezzlers Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vigilante Category:Saboteurs Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Spy Category:Incriminators Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Vengeful Category:Gangsters Category:Usurpers Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnappers Category:Master of Hero Category:Assassin Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Pawns Category:Servant of Hero Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Legacy Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Comedic